The purpose of this project is to develop an understanding of the role of specific neurotransmitters in basal ganglia function, with the goal of developing improved strategies for pharmcological treatment of neurological disorders. Topics currently under investigation include (1) the ways in which dopamine and dopamine agonists may affect neuronal activity in the globus palidus and the substantia nigra; (2) changes in the dopaminergic system induced by chronic dopamine agonist treatment and (3) effects of GABA, GABA agonists, and drugs, such as the benzodiazepines which modulate GABA's effects on the activity of identified regions of the basal ganglia and substantia nigra.